The Diary Of A Hero
by Daren Raymond Taylor
Summary: After rummaging through all his old Hogwarts things, Harry stumbles upon a diary he kept in his seventh year. Reading it brings him on the verge of something, read to find out. (Yaoi References)


The Diary Of A Hero  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. J.K. Rowling owns ALL!  
Summary: After rummaging through all his old Hogwarts things, Harry stumbles upon a diary he kept in his seventh year. Reading it brings him on the verge of something, read to find out.  
Rating - PG-13 (Some yoai implied.)  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
I was looking through my attic, trying to find something that Hermione wanted. It had been twenty years since I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and, a mere five years ago, Hermione and I got married. We had two kids; Ronald and Draco; and a dog named Sparky. 

  
Draco was twelve, named after the infamous Draco Malfoy who had become one of my best friends in my seventh year at Hogwarts, and who, quite rightly, became Draco's godfather. Ronald, who was seven at the time, was named after Ron, my best friend and best man at my wedding. Ron was Ronald's godfather.

  
Anyway, when rummaging through this "antique" trove, I stumbled upon something that I had totally forgotten I had up there. It was my trunk from my Hogwarts days. You wouldn't be able to fathom how shocked I was to find it. I remember running my fingers over the engraving on the lid that said "Harry Potter" and smiling as I opened it.

  
Inside the old trunk was some robes that I never got around to wearing, a few of the socks that the Dursleys had given me, my books for Divination and Transfiguration, and a very old, dusty diary. My curiosity got the best of me and I pulled the diary out of the trunk. I flipped to a random date, February 12th, and read it to myself.

  
************************************************************************  
  
February 12

  
Dear Diary,

  
Hi. I haven't written much lately because I have been so busy, but... I'm here now. You wouldn't believe the week I've been having. Ron and Hermione are downstairs, making out probably, and I miss Cho so much.

  
Yes, me and Cho are through. We broke up a week or so ago, she felt that she didn't want to have a boyfriend that still went to school while she was off at beauty school, learning how to become a hair stylist. Maybe we just weren't meant for each other. Either that or she thinks I am a great bloke. Who knows.

  
I'll get over her, I have bigger worries now though. Today at lunch, I couldn't stop myself. I was staring straight at Draco all through lunch, and I am afraid that he is going to start thinking that I am... gay. I know I am bi, but, I don't want him thinking that I am fully gay. But he is sooo dreamy. Every time I pass him in the hall, I just want to pin him against the wall, wrap my arms around his almost girlish waist, and kiss him. Just right there in front of everyone. 

  
But.... I know that will never happen. Why would someone as hot as Draco Malfoy ever want to kiss me? It is just so... not him. I know it for sure. I don't think I could ever be able to be with Draco. Ever. Well I am going to go, I think I hear Ron coming up. Good night diary, I will try to write tomorrow.  
  
Harry J. Potter  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I was surprised. I had totally forgotten about my love for Draco. Oddly enough, after reading just that small installation, I remembered my love, and realized that it was still there. I still loved the one man who most people would think that I loved to have as an enemy.

  
I decided I would read the next entry, which occurred exactly two days after the last. I flipped the page and began to read, this time savoring each word.  
  
************************************************************************  
**_(Slight NC-17)_**  
February 14

  
Dear Diary,  
You.... you won't believe it. Two days ago, my last entry, when I put down my diary, it wasn't Ron who came up to me. Somehow, Draco had gotten past the Fat Lady and, with permission from Hermione and Ron, came up to my room. Oh... it was amazing.

  
He laid me down, gently, and lightly kissed me. I can remember it like it was yesterday. He kissed my lips, then my cheek, then my jawbone, then behind my ear. I remember him whispering, "Harry, I know you want this. I'm going to give it to you. I love you, Harry Potter."  
He pulled off my robe, after putting a silencing and locking charm on the room, and kissed down my neck to my collar bone. He didn't have any trouble removing my trousers and my shirt, and when I tried to take off his robes, he stopped me. He said, "Now now Harry, it is my turn to make you happy. You will get me naked soon enough." 

  
I giggled and then sat up, put my arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. I ran my hands through his hair, so soft, not greasy like it looks, and layed him down. I whispered "Nah. I think we should both get pleasured at the same time." and then I pulled his robe, shirt, and trousers off, throwing them aside.

  
His body was... perfect. Every last piece of him was perfect. His chest was muscular, and he had a six-pack. He didn't have a single hair covering his chest, just the way I like it, and his "happy trail" was so damn cute. I remember kissing him from head to toe, making sure to spend some extra time on his nipples and stomach, and then pulling off his dark green silk boxers, a throbbing erection sticking up in front of me.

  
Well, I won't get into more detail, but let's just say that we had a fun two and a half hours. I fell asleep in his arms, and we stayed in the dorm for at least two hours after breakfast started, laying together. He told me he loved me, I think he really meant it, I could tell by the tone of his voice. We're planning on visiting Hogsmeade next weekend, we're going to see a movie at the new Muggle theatre they decided to build. I can't wait.  
  
Harry J. Potter  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I almost broke out in tears when reading that. I remembered it like it was yesterday. That night, Draco had taken my virginity and told me he loved me. I was loved by Draco Malfoy-- or so I thought. The weekend we went to the Muggle theatre, he brought a girl along-- Pansy Parkinson. He laughed at me and said that I was supposed to bring someone. Broke my heart, he did. I remember running from Hogsmeade, up the castle steps, all the way to Gryffindor Tower, right into Hermione and Ginny's arms.

  
I told them what happened. I was crying so badly that day, I don't know if they even heard me, but they got the gist of it. Ginny slapped him squarely across the face that day. He didn't retaliate, he knew what he had done to me. We didn't make up until the end of that year. We decided that we'd be friends, and I promised him that I'd name one of my children after him. It was something I wanted to do, not something I had to do.

  
Me and Hermione had gotten together about five years after that. We went out for about five years, were engaged for 6 or so, and then got married. I did love her, more than I thought possible, but I still loved Draco. I still love Draco. I remember, after climbing down the stairs from the attic, Hermione called up to me.

  
"Harry!" she said, her voice sweeter that ever, "Draco is on the telephone, he asked to talk to you!" My heart skipped a beat that day and I remember bolting down the stairs. I grabbed the cordless phone we had bought, and dashed into my room.

  
"Harry." Draco had said to me, "I called you to tell you that I just found that copy of your diary you made for me at the end of our seventh year. I was reading through it... I feel horrible. I just want you to know... I still love you. I always did. I just didn't know how to express it." That was what did it. I broke out in tears, stuttered out "I love you too" and dropped the phone. It turned off when it hit the floor, and Hermione had come in my room. She wrapped her arms around me and comforted me. I still feel horrible crying in front of her. I was crying over someone I still loved, when another person I loved was sitting there.  
  


I am now 45 years old. My children are out of the house, but my Draco still comes over. Hermione and I decided that the best thing, for both of us, was to get a divorce, though we continue to live together. I do  love her, but I cannot possibly withstand behind with her and wanting to be with Draco – wanting to make love to Draco. She understands.

She has a new boyfriend – Seamus Finnigan's cousin Johnson Finnigan. She explained the situation to him, and he fully understands. Draco is contemplating moving in – he wants us to be together again – like we were supposed to be.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The End.  
  
I got the idea for this after reading something of Nightmarelover's. Please, R&R and tell me what you think. Bye.


End file.
